


Lesbians in Durmstrang

by TheLordGreen



Series: Lesbians In [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, F/F, Gen, Medication, bipolar!bellatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: What happens after Paris.





	1. Chapter 1

The mediwitch at Durmstrang spoke of Bella’s condition in quiet tones, as if out of secrecy and shame. 

She dosed Bellatrix with potion after potion after potion. Some quieted the panic, in exchange for exhaustion and Bella perpetually sleeping. Others kept her up all hours of the night. A third one caused Bella to see things that weren’t there, to scratch at herself until she bled, to sit shivering and terrified.

Even in the magical world, that wasn’t a good sign.

After that, Alecto began to hear whispers. There was no hope to be had here.  


She and Bellatrix left.


	2. Chapter 2

They holed up for the winter in a small flat in Wizarding Scandinavia. Alecto bought a house elf, cursed it into submission and silence, set it to task taking care of the home, then sat vigil. She was unable to materially do anything, but damn Merlin she could hope, and there is Magic in hope. 

Bellatrix slowly, then all at once came back to herself. 

Her first words to Alecto, so quiet and hoarse they could barely be heard were “I’m so sorry I’m like this.”

“New rule, darling, you’re not allowed to apologize for things that aren’t your fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alecto, I need help.”

“I know. I need help too.”

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know.”

So they laid in bed and talked. They talked about the past and the future and the present. They talked about everything but the past several weeks. Avoidance, sure, but they were entitled. Eventually, they lapse into silence.

“Any new ideas on what to do?”

“None.”

They broke down laughing, until tears flowed, and they were both crying and laughing.  
But when the settled down (with some breakdowns of giggling), they had made a decision.

They were going to find a mind healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Come say hi to me over on tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
